1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to a device for the computer-assisted analysis of mammograms and to a method for the computer-assisted analysis of mammograms. Such devices are designed to process a mammogram for the computer-assisted analysis, in order to aid the doctor in the diagnosis and evaluation of the mammogram, and for this purpose exhibit a means for the detection of a contour line, which surrounds an object area of the mammogram defined by an object. The mammogram to be processed is available to the device in digital form, in which the mammogram, depending on the X-ray machine used, can be taken and subsequently digitalized or taken in a direct-digital manner. Such devices can be used in this connection particularly for mammogram-screening, with which in the course of the screening examinations the mammae of the patient are, for example, photographed and examined for the early diagnosis of breast cancer.
2. Description of Related Art
In the course of the mammogram examinations, mammograms of the left and right mamma of a patient are taken and comparatively evaluated by a doctor. In the course of such mammogram examinations a series of mammograms are thereby generated, which are then—in each case for the left and right mamma—compared with one another. With the diagnosis a symmetry comparison between left and right mamma of a patient thereby plays an essential role, since the architecture disturbances in the form of asymmetries between left and right mamma can produce an indication for a possible tumor existing in one mamma.
With such mammogram examinations the problem is posed for a doctor, that the pictured mammae occupy for the most part only a sub-area of the mammogram, whereas the better part of the mammogram is filled out by the background area containing no information. This is crucial, since frequently small disturbances of the mamma are not hereby discernible for the doctor, based exclusively on the representation of the mamma in the mammogram. Moreover, as a rule the mammograms are displaced against each other and must thus be positioned relative to one another, in order to be able to be meaningfully compared with one another.
A need exists for a device and a method that make it easier for a doctor to comparatively analyze and diagnose mammograms.